Imagining Us
by chloeedawsonx
Summary: You met Danisnotonfire on Tumblr and are best friends with him and AmazingPhil. What will happen when you develop feelings for him and are invited to his apartment on your own with him during a thunderstorm? Danisnotonfire Imagine from your POV, Rated M for smut. Tips and requests are welcome. Thank you so much for all the reads, reviews, follows, and favourites:') Maybe One-shot.


It was 1AM at night, and you were having trouble sleeping as you were in the house on your own and there was a really bad thunderstorm. You were tossing and turning in bed, listening to the grumbles of the thunder and watching the flashes of lightning crack across the ceiling through your curtains. It was really warm too, too warm to sleep. Too warm to even think. The humidity was awful. You had only just moved into your first house barely a year ago, the first one without your parents. Without being harassed at all hours to tidy your room or do other things you simply couldn't be bothered to do at times. It was bliss, but lonely at times… coming home to an empty house.

Your phone lay untouched on your wooden drawers next to your bed; you kept it there in case of emergencies at night. Thunderstorms made you nervous. I mean, you had seen it all over the news… 'Family of 5 dies when lightning strikes their house and causes a tragic fire'. It happened all the time, when you least expected it. It happened to people who didn't do anything wrong to anybody, people just going about their everyday lives. It was terrible to say the least.

The thunder was only getting worse now, adding to your shakes of fear. One flash of lightning streaking across your room caused you to pull the duvet over you tighter and pray for it to end soon.

Suddenly, your phone vibrates on your drawers and you leap out of bed in shock and turn on your bedroom light, tossing the duvet aside. It was a message from Dan, your best friend. A sigh of relief washed over you.

'Hey (Y/N), doing much? Can't sleep through this thunder:/' You read on the LCD.

Your heart skipped a beat and a smile crept across your face. Okay, so you say 'best friend'… You secretly liked Dan. You'd been best friends with him since you made friends over Tumblr a few years ago. You had watched his videos for ages, and had liked him for a while anyway. But since meeting him, you got to know the real Daniel James Howell. The guy behind the camera; the shy, awkward, cute, and slightly geeky guy that only his real friends knew. You had fallen in love with him instantly, the day you both decided to meet up in London. All the way down there on the train you let your imagination get the better of you, imagining all of the possibilities with Dan. You had leapt off the train in enthusiasm and tripped over the threshold, ripping the bottom of your dress (the one time you actually decided to stick your foot down and wear one) and getting half of it stuck in the closing doors. Luckily, you managed to pull the rest of it out of the doors but had to walk all the way to the café you had both decided to meet at with your too-short jacket tied around your waist to hide the rip. You got on the Tube with sniggers from the passengers, hiding your face in shame and embarrassment. Could the day get any worse?

By the time you reached the Parisian café, red-faced and panting, Dan was nowhere to be seen, despite your agreement to meet up at half 2. You were only 5 minutes late due to the dress incident.

It was soon 3:15, and you had already drunk your coffee. Where was he? Maybe he wasn't coming, maybe it wasn't really Dan you'd been talking to all this time, maybe it was a fake account. It can't have been though, he'd been so honest and open with you, sharing all of his deepest fears and his secrets and hopes and dreams, and you had both exchanged numbers and talked on Skype. Tears began brimming in your eyes as you turned around to leave and pay for your coffee.

You had only just paid for your coffee and turned around to pick your suitcase up when you heard a pair of footsteps stop in front of you and somebody with a tanned hand and colourful bracelets on their arm had already picked up the case for you. You looked up.

A gorgeous, soft brown-haired man with a perfect smile showing all pearly white teeth and brown eyes beaming was looking down at you. It was Dan. He was wearing his trademark black t-shirt with the white ring on, skinny black jeans without a belt, and sneakers. His hair was slightly ruffled in the summer breeze, adding to his sexiness.

"…Hi?" You knew who it was instantly without question. You almost threw yourself on him with excitement, but contained yourself.

"Hi, are you (Y/N)? I hope so, I recognise you from your Skype profile picture" He grinned at you.

"…Y-Yes. I am. And you must be Daniel then" You smiled back up at him. Boy, he was tall. His head was blocking some of the sunlight behind him but it made him light up almost as if he was glowing.

"Please, call me Dan. I prefer Dan" He chuckled and held out his hand. You took it, and gently shook it. "Jeez, what happened to your skirt?" He gestured down towards the bottom of your dress with his hand and lightly brushed the jacket out of the way.

"I…er… I fell… getting off of the train" you tried to hide your face in embarrassment and failed profusely before Dan saw it and lightly laughed.

"Oh, are you okay? I do that every day. Do you want to get a coffee or come to my apartment first? I only live across the Tube. You can fix your skirt"

"Oh erm... I er… okay haha" Nervously chuckling, you followed him to the Tube. You trusted him, you knew him well, even though this had been your first time meeting in person. He was still carrying your bag.

You made a lot of conversation on the way to Dan's apartment, gradually getting comfier and comfier talking to each other until it was like you two were in your own world, forgetting about the sniggers and comments yet again from the Tube passengers about your dress. You talked about everything… life, existence, your likes and dislikes; it turns out that you two had a lot in common. A lot more than you ever had dreamed of. You liked the same bands and films, had the same sort of hobbies, and both shared a lot of the same favourites.

By the time you finally got to Dan's apartment, Phil was there too. You both got introduced to each other and spent a lot of time talking to him too. You spent the entire weekend with the guys, with them giving you a tour of London. It was fun when fans came up asking for autographs and photos with them, you remembered when you were like that yourself. It was sad when you had to leave, packing your bags and the guys escorting you to the train station. Dan's hug lasted a lot longer than Phil's, both of you reluctant to let go of each other until Phil cleared his throat awkwardly with a smirk and the train pulled into the station. You inhaled Dan's warm scent, and the fragrance of his Paco Rabbane 1 Million designer spray, absorbing the soft feeling of his coat with the horns- one you had particularly told him you liked. They waved at you through the window, promising to keep in touch. Dan looked really upset. You wept on the train home, but remembered the fun times you had had- watching movies at night, ordering Chinese takeaways, the dares they gave you to try Twinkies (which had made you almost throw up), and falling asleep by accident on Dan's shoulder whilst you were watching Moulin Rouge.

Eventually it got to the point where you were going to London almost every month to hang out with them and had left college. You were struggling to keep getting there every month with the costs of train tickets increasing, and had decided to move down there on your own. Somewhere close to them as they were now your best friends, particularly Dan. On your 19th birthday your parents helped you buy a house and get you started down there, where you live now. You loved the atmosphere of London; the fast pace, the constant chaos, and the feeling of independence.

Now you were 20, and still scared of thunderstorms. Still, it couldn't hurt to go spend some time with Dan. He was your best friend after all. You had decided to never tell him about your feelings. You were scared of ruining your friendship with him and subsequently Phil too. It was too much to risk for some silly feelings. He probably didn't like you back anyway. Phil probably most likely knew, the way he kept leaving you both on your own together with a suspicious grin. Even so, he probably knew the risks involved.

You texted back- "Hey, I'm just in the house. Can't sleep either, damn thunderstorm -.-"

Almost 30 seconds later you got a text back- "Tell me about it. I've got a huge bowl of toffee popcorn, money for a takeout, and a new DVD waiting on the table. Want to join? Phil's back with his parents for a while so I don't have anybody to talk to :c"

Wait a second. You… and DAN? IN HIS APARTMENT? ON YOUR OWN TOGETHER?! Okay, you had to calm down a bit. But what if you went too far and kissed him and he rejected you? What would happen then? You had only just resisted the temptation last time when you and him had gone to the Italian restaurant for his 22nd birthday and had a little too much Rosé and WKD Vodka Blue. Luckily he didn't remember any of it, but you did. Okay, it wouldn't happen this time. There wasn't going to be any alcohol for a start. You weren't even that drunk, but made it seem like you were more so if he didn't like you back you could forget about the incident and blame it on the alcohol.

You texted back after thinking about it- "Sure, I'd love to. Let me just get my bag and put some proper clothes on:')"

He replied almost instantly "Okay, I'll warm your seat up for you ^.^"

Almost half an hour later, you knock on his front door with your hood up clutching a plastic carrier bag. The door swings open in a few seconds and he beams down at you with a smirk of amusement on his face. He is wearing his leather shirt open quite wide at the top and his usual black skinny jeans, with no shoes and only plain black socks. You secretly loved that shirt, though you denied it every time he asked. You loved the way it clung to his soft skin and abs.

"Is it raining? You're soaked" He asks with his usual sarcasm.

"I don't know, why don't you ask the raindrops pouring down my face?" You use a free hand that isn't carrying the plastic bag to wipe your face and gasp as you see black streaks of mascara on your palm.

"Well, come on in milady" He laughs his cute laugh with an amazing smile that reaches both of his eyes and pushes the door open further to let you in. You quickly untie your converse and hang your coat and broken umbrella by the door, clambering up the many flights of stairs and chucking yourself down onto the sofa with a sigh of relief.

"What's in the bag? I'm curious. Presents? Maltesers?" He asks hopefully and walks into the living room after you, stopping to place one hand on the door frame and lean on it.

"Well, nothing much interesting. But Maltesers, yes actually." You put one hand into the bag and bring out a box of Maltesers. He gasps and walks over to you, grabbing them and clasping them to his chest. You giggle.

"What else?" He asks, his eyes closed as he embraces the box of Maltesers.

"Errr… just some DVD's you let me borrow that I've brought back" You produce his copies of 'The Hills Have Eyes 1+2' and place them on the fireplace beside the Tetris lamp.

"Oh… I was moderately excited then" He laughs and opens the box of Maltesers, chucking one at you.

"Hey!" You rush over to him to throw one back but he holds the box high in the air out of your reach, forcing you to press your chest against his. Damn, he was hot. Your face was an inch away from his, and he was laughing still. You feel the tension rising like it did that day… sense kicks in and you quickly go and sit back down on the sofa with a 'Hmph'.

He disappears into the kitchen and brings back a bowl of popcorn and his phone, dimming the light and placing them on the sofa before sitting beside you and pressing the play button on the remote control. 'Spirited Away' begins to play on the screen, the beautiful piano notes playing through the TV and colour bouncing from the empty walls. The chandelier tinkled. You gasp, you LOVE this movie! It's your favourite movie of all time, even Dan knows that. He notices your Cheshire-cat style grin and grins back in the darkness, his face illuminated by the screen.

The movie is almost finished. Oh no, you dread this part even more every time you see it. It always makes you cry. Damn, you didn't want Dan to see you in such a state at a movie, particularly one you've seen a billion times. You silently sniffle in the darkness.

"Are you… are you crying (Y/N)?" He pauses the movie and turns to look at you. The movie is on a bright scene and the whole room is lit up, making it easier for him to see your tear-streaked face. You hide your face behind your woollen jumper sleeve. He laughs and gently pulls your arm away to get a better look at your face.

"Oh (Y/N)! Are you okay?" His laughs get lighter hearted as he gazes into your eyes for a second and pulls you close to him. He embraces you. Your tears fall faster.

"Whoa wait! Don't cry (Y/N), is it the movie? I thought you loved this movie"

You swallow "I... I do. But this bit always makes me cry haha" You attempt a feeble giggle to hide what you are truly crying at.

"Wait. I know what'll cheer you up!" He reaches over to the Tetris lamp to make the room slightly light again and reaches for the Maltesers without you realising. He opens the box, and offers you one. You shake your head and wipe your face with your sleeve and smile. Then he sticks one hand into the box and grabs a handful, then chucks them at you, laughing hysterically. You gasp and sit there staring at your lap for a few seconds, trying to process what just happened before grabbing the ones that sat in your lap and chucking them back at him. He quickly leaps backwards slightly and grabs another handful, chucking them at you. You manage to duck this time, and catch a few to throw back at him. It goes on like this until the box is empty and the sofa and the living room floor are covered in Maltesers. You both laugh until you feel like your stomach's are in knots. You are sat facing each other cross legged on the sofa, knee to knee. The movie is still paused. Dan reaches onto the floor for the remote and switches the TV off before facing you again, one leg crossed still on the sofa and his right foot positioned on the floor. He gazes into your eyes, trying to suss something out. He looks so hot like that, quizzical and curious. You feel a blush creeping over your cheeks and look away.

"No…" He leans closer towards you and uses a free hand that isn't resting on his crossed leg to pull your face back round, facing you again.

"(Y/N)…" He pauses for a second, hesitant. "Do you like Phil?" He asks almost solemnly.

Wait, what?! That was so out of the blue. Your mouth drops open and his hand falls.

"No! Of course not! Well, I mean not like _that_ anyway. He's just a close friend" You almost giggle at how confused he looks. His face relaxes.

I guess it's now or never, you think. You take a deep breath to calm your nerves. "Actually, I like-" You are suddenly cut off as Dan almost leaps towards you on the sofa and takes your face in his hands.

"Shhhh…" He whispers. "…can I?" You already know what he means and you gently nod, savouring the feel of his soft hands on your cheeks.

He leans more over towards you and you close your eyes, waiting for the collision as his lips slowly but surely press against yours. The kiss is sweet and meaningful, but also urgent. It lasts a few seconds before he pulls away. You open your eyes and he is sat looking at you with confirmation.

"Was I good eno-" You silence him yourself this time and leap over to the other side of the sofa, knocking the remaining Maltesers from his lap onto the floor with a clatter. Your lips collide harder this time and more movement is involved. Your right hand is holding onto his head, your other hand is holding his neck for support and to allow yourself to kiss deeper and you are sat on top of his crossed leg, your legs wrapped around his waist. His tongue pokes your bottom lip, asking for entry and you let him. Your tongues cross and the passion is growing. The room becomes a lot warmer and your clothes feel too tight. You pull away after what seems like a century and unzip your hoodie and chuck it, and pull your top over your head. His eyes widen as he realises what you are doing and he helps you pull it off. You clothes end up in a pile on the floor.

You continue to make out and he gently starts to kiss down your neck, leaving small but surely deep purple and crimson love bites in a trail to your collarbones. You moan in response to this, just as he reaches the top of your left bra cup. Then he pulls away and you help him take his leather shirt off, unbuttoning each button slowly to reveal his toned abs and flat stomach. He flips you over, so you are laid underneath him on the stomach and you kiss each section of his stomach in response.

"Let's go to your room" you breathe, your warm breath tickling his stomach.

He looks almost shocked, but obliges with a hint of lust in his eyes and picks you up, carrying you with your legs still wrapped around his waist and your arms around his neck towards the direction of his room. His hands are holding you closer to him underneath your butt, and you are still heavily making out with tongues.

You reach his room and he kicks the door open with his foot, neither of you moving a muscle as he holds the door open and pushes your back against the door for support. The door slams shut. Then he carries you, still around his waist and making out, and gently lays you down on the bed.

He is gently making his way down your body with soft, sweet kisses across every inch of your torso and chest, leaning over the top of you. He pulls you up with his hand so you are sat up on the bed with your legs still wrapped around his waist. He reaches round and unclasps your bra, allowing your breasts to fall, before gently starting to kiss each breast, before sucking and playing with the nipple with his tongue.

"Mmmmmmmmm…" you moan, a course of pleasure and electricity running through your body with passion. He notices and smirks. He then continues leaving a trail of kisses all the way to the top of your trousers, looking up ever so slightly at you with his smirk and undoing your studded belt. He pulls your jeans down to your knees.

Dan sits for a few seconds, admiring your choice of laced underwear. Both of his hands reach up to pull down the elastic very slowly, and he pulls you towards the end of the bed so he is sat on the floor and your torso is resting on the corner. Your underwear is soon on the floor, and your heat is exposed. Dan yet again admires you, and leans in closer to your heat. He looks up at you.

"Are you sure you want to do this (Y/N)?" His eyes peering at you from the bottom of your pelvis.

"Sure as I'll ever be" You respond, slightly breathless at the erotic situation. You lift your head up ever so slightly from laying back down to look at him. He continues to move forward. You feel a weight pressed against your stomach as he continues the kisses all the way across your heat and your thighs to your clit, which he starts sucking gently.

"Oh my god" you moan, surprised at how amazing this is and throwing your head back against the duvet. You didn't think it was going to feel so good, waves of pleasure spiking from your heat across your entire body. "Oh my god Dan" You feel him play his tongue across your clit in every direction possible. One finger, and then two fingers enter you and you moan out even louder. "F-Fuck oh my god" he pumps his fingers inside you whilst also sucking your clit. "F-F-Faster Dan!" He fingers you faster, and you feel immense pleasure. You're going to orgasm soon. You grip onto the bed sheets for support as the pleasure increases more and more by the second. You're losing control fast, and Dan knows that. He moves in faster and faster inside of you. "OH MY FUCKING CHRIST YES" In one final pump, you come and ride out your orgasm with his fingers still inside of you.

Your heat feels empty as he removes his fingers and you are suddenly lifted from the edge of the bed and back into the middle of it, where Dan leans over you closely, his erection poking through his jeans on your stomach and your bodies touching. You reach down to undo his jeans (without a belt) and he helps you pull them off and throw them on the floor with your underwear. Your hands reach for the elastic of his SEGA pants and you pull them down, exposing his hard length. His underwear and both of your remaining clothes joins the rest of the clothes on the previously tidy floor. He hovers over you to the draw on the right side of his bed and scrambles about inside of it, before pulling a condom out and nodding at you. You take the condom and rip the packet open with your teeth, rolling it gently over his length.

"Are you ready?" He asks, leaning over you and whispering in your ear. The hairs on the back of your neck stand, and you go red. His whispers sound so erotic that you could almost combust just hearing them.

"Yes." You whisper in his ear, and he smiles and kisses your neck before leaning back up and positioning his tip at your entrance. You take a deep breath, and he slowly and gently enters you. The pain is only there for a second, barely noticeable. You absorb the feeling of fulfilment.

"Okay?" He stares at you with confirmation.

"Yes." You reply to him. He leans back over you, with one hand each on the duvet on the either side of your head. Your own arms stay still at side of you. He slowly withdraws, before carefully thrusting into you again.

"Oh…" You quietly moan and close your eyes for a second. He thrusts into you again and again, keeping the slow pace. You adjust to him quickly. Suddenly, you want more of him. That feeling is growing in your stomach again. "Go faster baby" You say, gripping onto the duvet again. He acknowledges this and thrusts into you faster, the moans from you growing louder and more frequent. He starts moaning too, gentle little moans that would go unnoticed if you weren't concentrating. They got louder. You begin moaning simultaneously. You wrap your legs around his waist and dig your fingernails into his smooth back. "Oh! Oh my god! Oh my fucking god Dan…." It goes on like this. His arms snake around your back and he holds you closer to him. The pleasure is too great, too much. You are almost screaming his name. That feeling of an impending orgasm grows in your stomach, and you can tell Dan is close too. You both thrust together faster and faster. Your body shatters as your orgasm courses through you, and you come screaming his name loudly "OH MY FUCKING GOD DAN YES!" He comes soon after, his liquid filling the condom as he collapses on top of you and breathes your name, withdrawing from you and discarding the condom.

You both lay together for what seems like minutes in the sweat and heat of after-sex, side by side facing each other with the duvet over both of you. You are both still naked, but your hands are entwined. He uses one free hand to trace circles on your cheeks, smiling with exhaustion and overwhelming love.

"I should… I wish I had told you earlier. I've liked you from the minute I saw you, with your ripped dress and your silly little cardigan wrapped around your waist. Your hair blowing in the wind, your cheeks bright red… you're perfect, you know that? I think you're incredible."

You smile with confirmation "I… I think I…"

"I love you" you both say together. He hugs you close to his warm chest and you hear his heart beating at a soft pace through his skin. It relaxes you, and you don't even realise that you're drifting away and that the thunder has long since stopped.

You are both awoken by a loud 'CRASH!' as the somebody trips over the Tesco shopping bags you last saw in the kitchen. "SHIT!"

Crap! Phil! He must be back early. You leap up from under the duvet and stand up in Dan's room, pulling your underwear and clothes back on.

"No, it's okay (Y/N) haha" Dan leaps out too, pulling his own underwear on and forgetting about the rest of his clothes. You have only managed to put your underwear and jeans back on as you remember you left your t-shirt and hoodie in the living room.

Dan walks up to you in his underwear and holds you close to him. You both kiss, and the door to Dan's room is pushed open.

You both leap apart, and Phil stares at you both with his wide blue eyes and drops his keys and his bag onto the floor. "Oops! Shit! Sorry guys haha!" He picks them up quickly and slams the door shut, rushing off into his own room. You hear his door shut. There's a few seconds of silence, and he bursts out laughing really loudly in his room. You and Dan look at each other and start to laugh too.

"So, what's with the Maltesers all over the floor? No wait, don't tell me actually. I don't want to know" Phil laughs hysterically sat at the dining table. You turn bright red and giggle.

"It's honestly not like that, anyway. We had a Maltesers war to cheer me up because I was crying at Spirited Away" You maintain your giggling and reply to Phil, sitting on the opposite side of the table.

"Seriously? I thought you loved that movie" He stops laughing but still smiles at you, with one arm leaning on the table.

"I do… it's just, it's happy-sad" You copy him and lean your face onto one hand.

"Happy-sad? Dan, you've picked a right one here!" He laughs and calls into the kitchen. The aromas from the stir-fry Dan's cooking waft into the dining room. Damn, he can cook.

He walks into the kitchen 15 minutes later with 3 plates of chicken stir-fry and places one in front of you, sitting down beside you and kissing your cheek. Phil smirks.

"I've got to get used to that, though I knew it would happen one day" He gives you both a friendly smile, and straightens his black, smooth hair with his hand. "I could see you two liked each other straight away" You all laugh as Dan goes bright red and you hug.

He whispers in your ear again "I love you (Y/N)"

"I love you too, Dan"

You never thought you'd ever say that.

A/N: Hey guys! Soo, here you go. Hope you enjoyed it! Please send me requests of any fanfics you want me to write. It's a one-shot but if you like it I guess I could add more chapters or something. I'd love to write a proposal/wedding Danisnotonfire/AmazingPhil imagine as I haven't actually seen many of them. If you know of any, please send me links! I'd love to read them:') Please favourite it if you like it, and maybe follow if I get reviews asking for me to further it. Thank you for reading! It's my first time writing a fanfic like this. I have written another fanfic but that one is based on the Kuroshitsuji manga/anime. Please read that if you wish. Another chapter of that is coming soon! I try to update that as much as possible but I'm trying to make sure that the upcoming chapter is perfect, as I intend to further that story whilst also sticking to the real manga/anime story. It just gets a little bit difficult at times to keep to the story. Thank you for all the reviews/reads/follows/favourites on both stories though! I appreciate it and read all reviews. Thank you so much! Lotsa love, Chloe x


End file.
